


Boldly Go

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein: Brig. General Jack O'Neill takes command of the SGC, and Maj. John Sheppard joins Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c on SG-1, under the command of Lt. Col. Samantha Carter.  'Boldly Go': John gets ready for his first mission with SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 7x21-7x22, 'Lost City'

It was sort of messed up, when John had a chance to slow down and think about it. Just a month ago, his military career had been on the fast track to nowhere, kicking around McMurdo until someone got wind of his piloting skills and threw him up in an F-302. Now he was standing in the middle of the 'gate room, with an alien behind him and a big metal circle in front of him.

"Nervous?" Colonel Carter asked, probably thinking roughly along the same lines as she squared her hat over her blond hair.

John paused in his quadruple-check of the weapons secured on his person. "No, ma'am. I have been on missions before."

She smiled at him. "Not through the Stargate."

Well, she had him there, although she didn't have to look so smug about it. Just because she'd been going through the Stargate for seven years and he'd only found out about the program last month...

Dr. Jackson came rushing into the room, looking frazzled. His jacket was half-zipped, his pack was sliding off shoulder, and his glasses were askew. "Has anyone seen my book on Myceanaen culture?"

"Do you really need it?" said Carter.

"Well, footage we got from the MALP showed similar architectural structure, so it would make sense for any scripture we find to be—"

Carter held up a hand as a clear indication for Jackson to stop talking, the gesture, whether intentional or not, John recognized instantly as being borrowed from General O'Neill's repertoire. "Have you checked the library?"

"Well, of course I—" Jackson frowned. "I'll be right back." And he rushed off again. In the wake of his absence, the unstable vortex surged out of the Stargate, a giant jet of roaring water headed right for John's face. He was pretty sure he managed not to flinch, but he had no way of knowing if the smirk on Colonel Carter's face was because of him or because of Jackson.

Teal'c stiffened a little. "O'Neill will not be pleased with the delay," he observed.

As if on cue, though there was no way the general could have heard the comment, the intercom crackled to life with O'Neill's bark, "Carter? What's going on down there? It costs money to keep that thing going, you know."

Facing the Stargate, Carter rolled her eyes. "He never cared before he started signing off on all the paperwork," she said in an aside. John struggled to remain impassive, as he pretty sure she was talking to Teal'c, if not to herself. The familiarity alone wasn't the sort of thing she'd be sharing with John, the token new guy.

Pasting on a calm smile, Carter glanced back, where General O'Neill was hovering over the shoulder of Sergeant Harriman. "We're just waiting on Daniel, sir. He forgot something."

"I'll bet he did. That supply sergeant is going to have a heart attack one of these days..." But Jackson was rushing back into the room, jacket still partially unzipped, but glasses straight and his book in hand. He had a finger in the pages, acting as a bookmark, and John realized he must've been reading it in the elevator on the way down.

"I'm here, let's do this."

"Don't sound so excited, Daniel," Carter said.

"What, it's just a routine mission, right?" Jackson and Carter exchanged a knowing look. From what John understood, only about one in a hundred of SG-1's missions were anything resembling 'routine.'

"We are glad you can finally join us, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said calmly.

Jackson blinked at the Jaffa. "You know, from her, it's okay. But I'm not sure I like this whole new 'sarcasm' thing of yours."

Carter had apparently abandoned all pretense and was just chuckling.

"You have a go," O'Neill said, his tone the verbal equivalent of putting a hand on their back and nudging them towards the Stargate.

"It's not always like this," Carter said to John with a reassuring smile, the voice of the general having sobered her giggles some.

Behind them, Jackson said, "Yes it is."

"I do believe we are worrying Major Sheppard," Teal'c said.

John smiled tightly. "Not really." This team, if word around Stargate Command was true, had a tendency to invite danger. They also had a tendency to do last minute ass-saves. And John figured the one was better than the other.

"Carter, my red carpet is at the laundromat, so you're going to just have to go up the ramp like regular mortals."

"Yes, sir."

"Seriously, you give someone command of SG-1, and it goes right to their head..."

"Bite me, sir," Carter said, and then to her teammates, "let's move out."

They started up the ramp.


End file.
